


To Make Even A Demon Blush

by skelesung



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: 2min referenced, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blood, Blow Jobs, Bottom Hwang Hyunjin, Bruises, Choking, Demon Sex, Demon Summoning, Demons, Enthusiastic Consent, Gratuitous Smut, Hair-pulling, Incubus Jisung, M/M, Not Beta Read, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Rituals, Rough Sex, Scratching, Shameless Smut, Size Kink, Smut, Succubi & Incubi, Summoning, Top Han Jisung | Han, fuckboy jisung, i hope i've tagged everything, i just really love fuckboy jisung ok, implied 2Min, incubus, size queen hwang hyunjin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 18:14:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30042741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skelesung/pseuds/skelesung
Summary: “Congratulations, you’ve successfully come up with the stupidest idea I have ever heard,”Seungmin rubbed the bridge of his nose with exasperation. On the sofa across from him, Hyunjin and Felix watched him expectantly, the credits rolling on the television screen since forgotten.“How do you know it’s stupid if you’ve never tried it?”--Hyunjin, Felix and Seungmin decide to try summoning an Incubus, however the entity they come face to face with isn't exactly the biblical horror they expected...Hyunsung, breif mention of 2min.cw/tw: blood, demon summoning.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Hwang Hyunjin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 154





	To Make Even A Demon Blush

**Author's Note:**

> howdy friends! 
> 
> i'm back with some absolutely gratuitous, ungodly, sinful smut!  
> this is my love letter to fuckboy jisung whomst i adore with all my heart 
> 
> i'll straight up admit that i took some liberties in relation to incubus facts, so pls don't come for me if it's not 100% accurate, i'm just out here to write some good ol fashioned fuckin'
> 
> i hope you enjoy!!!

“Congratulations, you’ve successfully come up with the stupidest idea I have ever heard,”

Seungmin rubbed the bridge of his nose with exasperation. On the sofa across from him, Hyunjin and Felix watched him expectantly, the credits rolling on the television screen since forgotten.

“How do you know it’s stupid if you’ve never tried it?” Felix raised an eyebrow and Hyunjin stretched out to jostle Seungmin’s leg playfully.

When Felix originally suggested they try to summon their own Incubus, the group brushed it off as a joke. However, it didn’t take long for the curiosity to set in and this time, both Felix and Hyunjin agreed that maybe it might actually be fun.

“Firstly, they’re absolutely not real, and even if they were, I refuse to summon a fuck-ghost in my own home,” Seungmin argued, but the group knew that all it would take was his housemates giving him _the look_ and he’d crack.

Which is exactly how they found themselves on the floor in a circle, writing a haphazardly worded letter to Lilith.

Hyunjin watched as Felix wrote, twiddling the sewing needle between his fingers. He could feel the familiar gurgle of anticipation bubbling in his gut, his thoughts running laps in a race with no finish line. What if this was real and they _actually summoned a demon_ into the apartment? Worse still, an insatiable sex demon that feeds off the souls of those idiots horny enough to summon them. Maybe Seungmin was right and this was a terrible idea?

“Jinnie are you ready?” Felix’s voice startled Hyunjin back to attention, jerking his body up fast enough to accidentally prick his finger with the needle. Blood dripped steadily from the wound and Felix launched himself across to wipe the bloodied digit on the letter.

Hyunjin pouted and brought his finger up to his mouth, softly sucking his injury. He watched as Seungmin and Felix both pricked their own fingers and added the crimson droplets to the paper.

“Ok so now we just have to burn it, Jinnie do you wanna do it?” Felix held the soiled letter out in one hand, offering up a small lighter in the other hand. Hyunjin took them both and held the letter up over an empty dinner plate. With a few cautious flicks, the lighter sparked to life, the flame immediately catching on the paper and sending delicate tendrils of foul-smelling smoke up into the air. It didn’t take too long for the whole page to burn up into ash, leaving the three men sitting on the floor waiting. For what? They weren’t the faintest bit sure.

Seungmin cracked first. “I don’t wanna say I told you so, but I definitely don’t see any demons,” he collapsed back against the sofa with a triumphant smirk.

“Oi nah, you just have to wait!” Felix gently smacked at Seungmin.

Hyunjin stared into the plate at where the ashes lay deathly still. Despite how relieving it was that the ritual didn’t work, he couldn’t help but feel… disappointed? Somehow the idea of having sex with a demon wasn’t totally unappealing. The sounds of his housemates taunting each other faded to the back of his mind as he began imagining what it might be like to be bedded by a spirit that knows all his deepest fantasies. Would he actually be hurt by it? Biting his lip, Hyunjin pictured himself being manhandled like a doll and fucked into mercilessly, indulging him in the kinds of fetishes that no human lover ever could. Not that it would be fun to have his soul sucked out in the process, but he couldn’t deny that the more he thought about it, the more the trade off sounded _reasonable._

So lost in his fantasies, Hyunjin barely registered the ashes in the plate begin moving lightly, floating upwards as if being blown by the gentlest of updrafts. Hyunjin raised his gaze slowly, terror and excitement coursing through his veins, until he locked eyes with a stranger.

“Uh, guys…” he spoke but his voice was strained.

Seungmin turned to look, with Felix following suit and muttering a soft “Holy fuck,” under his breath.

The entity stood in the middle of the room with an aura of nonchalance, and the three men couldn’t help but gawk at how _normal_ it looked. Messy blonde hair poked out from under a white beanie, framing what Hyunjin could only describe as a positively _squishy_ face. The entity wore a plain hoodie and a pair of ridiculously tight jeans that frankly left _nothing_ to the imagination.

“Sup, losers,” it spoke, it’s voice casual, pitch higher than they anticipated yet underlaid with a haunting, nonhuman resonance that sent chills through Hyunjin’s body.

Felix was the first to speak. “Who are you?” he asked, swallowing anxiously. His tiny hands balled up inside his sweater sleeves as if it were a reasonable protective measure.

The entity shrugged, “Name’s Jisung. You guys summoned me,” he glanced over to the tv and grinned at the streaming menu screen as it looped the preview for the horror film they’d just watched. “You guys wouldn’t believe how many times we get called up here cause of that movie. Normally I’d be annoyed, but _daaaaamn_ ,” Jisung bit his lip and gave them all once over, shamelessly checking out his newest prey, eyes glistening.

Seungmin started to giggle, quickly breaking into full hysterics as the others looked at him with barely concealed confusion. “Okay I’ll bite, demons are real,” he put his hand up in acknowledgment, “I just wasn’t expecting him to be a fuckboy!”.

Jisung slapped his hand to his chest in feigned offence. “Ow, words can hurt y’know bro? Would you rather the whole demon goatman aesthetic? That’s pretty kinky my dude”.

“Sorry about him, we just… well, we weren’t actually expecting this to actually work,” Felix jumped in, “so what actually happens now?”

Jisung paced towards the dining table and pulled out a chair, swinging it around to straddle it backwards. “Well, I’m guessing you know what an Incubus is by this point. You call, I appear, you get dicked down within an inch of your life, yadda yadda,” Jisung replied, shooting finger guns at the group. “Although, the whole _soul sucking_ thing is totally a myth. We feed on your desire, the more you have, the more we take. You won’t like, die, but you’ll definitely need a few days to recover. Not that I think you’ll mind when I’m done with you,” he shot a wink towards Hyunjin, who immediately felt his whole body heat up into a scorching blush.

Jisung clapped his hands together to address the group. “Right, so how’s this gonna work? Did you want to take turns, or are we thinking more of a sexy group thing,” he raised an eyebrow.

Felix nervously rubbed the back of his neck, “I don’t mean to be rude, but you’re kinda not really my type, I’m sorry!” his face genuinely apologetic.

Jisung shrugged, glancing expectantly over at Seungmin, who shook his head. “Sorry, I gotta go with Felix on this one. That, and I’ve got a policy of not fucking demons”.

“But you had Minho over just last night, and it certainly didn’t sound too holy,” Felix chuckled, expertly dodging Seungmin’s incoming elbow.

“Oh you guys are no fun!” Jisung whined, leaning back in his chair before turning to face Hyunjin directly. “What about you pretty boy, you up for some fun?”

Hyunjin thought for a second, feeling the gazes of everyone in the room burning into him expectantly, waiting with bated breath for his answer.

“I don’t know, I mean, not gonna lie he’s actually kinda hot…” Hyunjin mumbled after a concerningly short amount of consideration.

The glow in Jisung’s eyes intensified, as if locking on to his target. His lips curled up into a smirk.

Hyunjin swallowed, the anticipation sending blood straight to his already half-hard cock. “And we _did_ summon him after all. I think it might be fun”.

_Bingo._

Jisung abandoned the chair and sauntered hauntingly across the room. Reaching down, he took Hyunjin’s face in his hand, turning it side to side, getting a better look at his prey. “Oh pretty baby, fun doesn’t even begin to describe it,” he mewled, and Hyunjin was _gone._

So lost in the icy touch of Jisung’s hand, he didn’t even notice Felix and Seungmin’s disgusted groans permeate the air as they scrambled to get as far away from the indecency as possible. Once they were out of the apartment with the door locked, Jisung leaned in close to Hyunjin’s face, lips ghosting coldly over his jaw.

“Now baby, are you sure you want to do this? It can get… intense,” Jisung whispered, the coolness of his breath sending shivers through Hyunjin’s body.

Hyunjin nodded eagerly, breath heavy.

Jisung pulled back to look him in the eyes, not letting go of the grip on his jaw. “I need to hear you say it baby”.

“Yes, please,” Hyunjin moaned, and Jisung took it as his cue to dive in.

Jisung kissed Hyunjin deeply, roughly, the way Hyunjin wanted to be kissed. The way he’d never been kissed before. Bringing his hands up, Hyunjin snatched Jisung’s beanie off and began carding his fingers through the blonde tresses, revelling in the feeling of their lips moving together. Jisung finally released his lips from Hyunjin’s mouth, only long enough for him to swoop across and plant delicious kisses along Hyunjin’s perfect jawline, to the soft flesh under his ear before opening his mouth and biting down, suckling the flesh to produce a delightful bruise.

Before Hyunjin could properly react, he felt himself being hoisted off the ground and into Jisung’s arms. He wrapped his legs around Jisung’s impossibly tiny waist and whimpered at the friction of his already painfully hard cock against Jisung’s stomach as he was carried through the apartment.

“I know all of your wants and desires,” Jisung bit again, this time at Hyunjin’s collarbone, “I know what you think about in the darkest nights when you’ve got no one around but yourself and your hands, the dirty things you dream about”. Another kiss, another bite. “I’ll admit, you don’t seem like the type to want it that rough, but you’ve got desires in you that surprise even _me_ ”.

Hyunjin moaned at Jisung’s words, the reverberance in the demon’s voice vibrating through his body pleasingly.

Without warning, Hyunjin felt himself falling backwards, landing hard on a soft surface that he recognised as his own mattress. Jisung crawled forward and straddled him, running his hands up under the thick t-shirt fabric and pulling it up over Hyunjin’s head. His shorts came next, being torn effortlessly off his body as if they were made of paper. The spectacle was so hot that he couldn’t even bring himself to be mad about his favourite pyjama shorts being ruined.

Jisung planted both of his hands on Hyunjin’s shoulders and scratched him slowly down his chest and stomach, revelling in the way Hyunjin moaned and writhed under him. “You like getting marked up baby?” he leaned forward to bite and suck more dark bruises into Hyunjin’s chest, feeling Hyunjin’s desire in his aura, buzzing like electricity. He sucked a particularly deep mark just underneath Hyunjin’s nipple, chuckling at the way his hips bucked upwards, desperately searching for contact.

“Please,” Hyunjin panted, pulling himself up onto his elbows, “I wanna see you, please”.

“Then undress me yourself”.

Jisung sat back to give Hyunjin room to work, humming contently as Hyunjin’s deft hands made short work of pulling off the hoodie, slipping it over Jisung’s head and tossing it carelessly away, ignoring the sound of it landing on his desk and loudly knocking over several items as a result. Next, he got to work on the pants, pushing Jisung onto his back and crawling into the space between his thighs. His fingers worked the button and zipper while he mouthed sloppily at the insane bulge that hid beneath the frustrating denim layer.

Finally, he managed to unhook the button and began sliding both the jeans and underwear down the demon’s toned legs, barely concealing a gasp at the sheer size of the cock in front of him.

Jisung looked down at Hyunjin and patted his cheek softly, “I appear in the form you find most desirable, but are you sure you can handle this?”

Hyunjin considered for a moment. He wasn’t afraid to admit he had a size kink, but even he wasn’t certain his body could handle the length and girth in front of him. That didn’t make his cock leak any less at the sight before him. “Well,” he gulped, “There’s only one way to find out”.

With renewed zeal, Hyunjin leaned back down and licked a long stripe up the underside of Jisung’s cock, revelling in the way Jisung moaned softly. He licked a few more strips around the head before fully engulfing it, tonguing at the beads of precum pooling at the slit. Jisung moaned beneath him, and Hyunjin took that at a sign to sink lower, engulfing as much as he could into the warmth of his mouth. Once he could feel the tip hit the back of his throat, he closed his eyes and swallowed.

Hyunjin looked up in time to see Jisung throw his head back and moan loud and low, reverberating through the room. The sound spurred him on, bobbing up and down, wrapping his hands around where his mouth couldn’t reach and moving in a delicious rhythm that left Jisung whimpering. He felt a sense of pride in the knowledge that he was the reason a literal sex demon was making such lewd, lewd noises.

Jisung brought his hand down to Hyunjin’s long locks, gathering as many strands as possible between his fingers before tightening his grip and pulling Hyunjin off his cock with a vulgar popping sound. He chuckled as Hyunjin pouted, pulling him up to eye-level as Hyunjin gasped and groaned. “You’re gonna make me cum before we even get to the fun part,” he leaned back in to kiss Hyunjin roughly, tasting himself on the other man’s tongue.

The statement sent a jolt to Hyunjin’s neglected cock and it took all his willpower not to cum from the admission alone. Jisung didn’t give him much time to ponder further before he was flipped roughly onto his stomach, ass up in the air.

Hyunjin frantically pointed towards his bedside table. “Top drawer, _please,_ ” he begged, knowing full-well that regardless of whether he could fit Jisung’s cock inside him or not, nothing was going _anywhere_ without lube.

Thankfully, Jisung practically launched himself across the bed to rummage for the bottle, holding it up like a trophy when he did manage to find it.

Face pressed into the mattress, Hyunjin heard the cap of the lube bottle pop open and the familiar sound of fingers slicking up. It wasn’t long before a single digit rubbed gentle circles at his hole, relaxing him slightly before gently pushing in, the coldness of the finger causing him to gasp. It didn’t take long before Jisung added a second finger, and with almost pinpoint precision, drove them both directly at Hyunjin’s prostate.

Arching his back sharply, Hyunjin almost screamed into the mattress when the ice-cold pads of Jisung’s fingers hit his sweet spot dead on, the feeling like nothing he’d ever experienced before. He pushed his hips backwards, aching to feel Jisung deeper, earning himself a hard smack on the ass and a third finger all at once.

“More, _please,_ ” Hyunjin cried, “Please just fuck me already”.

“Mouthy, mouthy. I’m not finished yet, would you like me to go slower?” Jisung smirked, watching the way Hyunjin blubbered beneath him at the threat. He added a fourth and final finger, just for good measure, pumping and twisting his hand to ensure that Hyunjin was as stretched as possible.

After what felt to Hyunjin like _years_ , Jisung finally pulled his fingers out, grasping at Hyunjin’s hips and manoeuvring him into position, tip pressed against his hole. “Are you ready?” Jisung asked, stilling his motions to await a response.

Hyunjin, face still smushed into the mattress, gave a moan and a thumbs up in response. Jisung began pressing in slowly, stopping to give Hyunjin a chance to get used to the feeling of just the head to begin with, before sliding down to the hilt.

Try as he might, Hyunjin couldn’t hold back the feral sound that escaped him as he felt himself fill up inch by delicious inch. The burn was intense, but the freezing skin of Jisung’s cock almost soothed it in a way, leaving him feeling pleasure that he couldn’t dream of properly articulating. He wiggled his hips slightly, turning his face to the side to speak more clearly. “You can move, slowly please,” he breathed.

Jisung nodded, sliding slowly out all the way to the head before slipping back in with a groan. “You’re so fucking tight baby,” he said through clenched teeth.

They moved like this for a few more thrusts, slowly, letting Hyunjin get used to the feeling. Eventually, Jisung leaned down over Hyunjin’s back and asked him how he was feeling. “What do you want now?” he asked.

Hyunjin, lost in his sex-drunk mind, tilted to make eye contact with Jisung and flashed him a devilish grin. “I want you to fucking ruin me, Jisung”.

The cautious atmosphere in the room immediately dissipated, as the demon began slamming into his prey with reckless abandon, fingers gripping Hyunjin’s hips so tightly that they’d definitely bruise for weeks. He revelled in the way Hyunjin cried out his name amongst a sweet chorus of _yes! Please! Fuck! More!_

Releasing his grip on Hyunjin’s hip with one hand, he reached forward and pulled Hyunjin up into a kneeling position, back flush with Jisung’s stomach as he continued ramming into him deeper.

Hyunjin gasped at the position change, leaning his head back against Jisung’s shoulder. Tentatively, he grabbed Jisung’s now free hand dragged it up to rest around his throat, squeezing the fingers to let Jisung know exactly what he wanted.

With a practised hand, Jisung squeezed around Hyunjin’s throat, watching the way that the man’s eyes fluttered closed and his tongue lolled out erotically. He took his other hand off Hyunjin’s hip and reached forward to finally take hold of Hyunjin’s leaking cock, drinking in the filthy sounds he received as a response.

Jisung finally released his choking hand and replaced the pale throat with Hyunjin’s pretty hand. “Look down baby, look how good you’re taking me,” he growled in Hyunjin’s ear.

Hyunjin looked down at his stomach to see a sizeable bulge in his belly rising and falling in time with Jisung’s thrusts.

Jisung placed Hyunjin’s hand on top of the bulge and Hyunjin felt Jisung’s cock slamming deep inside him. That was all it took for him to come completely undone, his orgasm knocking him senseless and leaving him screaming, spurting out ribbons of cum over Jisung’s hand as he rode out wave after wave. The sudden tightening of muscles proved to be too much for Jisung, who came with stuttered thrusts, spilling deep inside Hyunjin.

Jisung pulled Hyunjin off his cock, laying him down gently before ducking out of the room. He returned shortly after with a warm cloth, poking at Hyunjin in an attempt to bring him back to the present. “No, baby don’t die, you’re too sexy!” he whined, laughing as Hyunjin blinked himself back into the present, letting Jisung wipe him down gently.

“Are demons supposed to hang around and clean up?” Hyunjin mumbled, amused.

Jisung smiled softly. “No, not usually,” he whispered, brushing the mess of hair off Hyunjin’s face and tucking him into his blanket.

Despite feeling the most satisfied he’d ever felt, Hyunjin also felt as if he’d been hit by a truck, fatigue rapidly catching up to him. He kept his eyes open just long enough to see Jisung plant a surprisingly soft kiss on his forehead. “Thank you Jisung,” he whispered, before letting sleep consume him.

-

When Hyunjin finally awoke, it wasn’t without significant discomfort.

Pulling himself out of bed, he dragged his battered body over to the dresser and pulled on a pair of boxers. Sliding his bathrobe over his shoulders haphazardly, he decided to make the trek to the kitchen to procure some much-needed caffeine.

Peering out of his bedroom, he checked that Felix and Seungmin’s doors were closed before quietly limping out to the kitchen. He managed to make it successfully to the bench before…

“Oh my fucking _god_ look at you!” an amused voice called out from the sofa.

Hyunjin blanched, frozen in place as he turned to the living area, meeting the amused gazes of his housemates. “Look, last night-“ Hyunjin started.

Felix’s eyebrows shot up. “ _Last night?_ Dude you’ve been asleep for _two days,_ ” he shouted, cutting Hyunjin off. “If it weren’t for the snoring we’d have thought you actually died”.

Hyunjin blinked a few times, attempting to process the information.

“I’d ask if you had fun, but I think it’s pretty obvious. We could hear you from Chan’s place downstairs,” Seungmin snickered, watching the way Hyunjin scowled at him as he poured out the remaining coffee from the machine into a mug. “Hope you’ve got a good concealer!”.

Hyunjin flipped them both off as he limped back to his bedroom, taking a hefty chug of the dark liquid before setting the mug down. He trudged over to the ensuite and started up the shower, shedding what little clothes he had on and daring a peek at himself in the mirror.

The sight before him made him gasp. His pale body was mottled with dark bruises, a mixture of fingerprints and hickeys, interwoven with long scratch marks. His lips, whilst naturally pillowy, were swollen and red even after so much time had passed, tiny cuts stinging just on the insides from delightfully forceful kisses. Hyunjin had to agree with his housemates – he looked absolutely _wrecked._ That being said, it was one of the sexiest things he’d ever seen, like something pulled straight from one of his fantasies. He ran his fingers down his chest, stopping to press into one of the bruises with a delightful wince, feeling the stirrings of arousal already pooling in his gut.

Just as he was about to turn towards the warmth of the shower, something caught his eye. A yellow sticky note on the edge of the mirror, brightly standing out against the all-white tile of the room. Hyunjin reached up and plucked it from the glass, inspecting the messy handwriting.

_Thanks for the fun baby, feel free to call me again anytime ;)_

A laugh escaped Hyunjin’s lips as he placed the sticky note down on the benchtop. He couldn’t help the way his heart skipped at the idea of seeing Jisung again, regardless of if he were a demon or not. Stepping into the shower, he hummed absently as he let the hot water rush over him, feeling physically ruined, but at the same time strangely better than he’d felt in years.

Perhaps he just might have to take Jisung up on the offer for seconds.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading!!!   
> i hope you liked it and i'd love to hear your thoughts, so please feel free to leave a comment or yell at me on twitter @skelesung <3 <3 <3


End file.
